


Secrets

by fooloffatook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, soft filiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook
Summary: What will Tauriel think when she finds out Fili is not only a reckless Dwarf but a Prince as well?
Relationships: Filiel - Relationship, Fíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Fíli/Tauriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and not well written but it’s for Jenny.

Fili couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t tell her he was a Prince, not after he had kept it a secret for so long. Tauriel would find out eventually, he knew that, and it scared him. She thought he was just a reckless young Dwarf who decided to follow a misguided King, which he was, but he was also next in line for the Throne, a Throne that had the power to turn even the strongest of Dwarves mad. Fili didn’t know what to do. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid she would turn him away. 

Tauriel eyed Fili from her spot by the fire, his eyes had glazed over and she could tell he was deep in thought. She knew he was probably thinking about his friends but she couldn’t help but wonder whether he might be thinking about her. During their short time together, Tauriel found herself falling for the young Dwarf, something she didn’t expect to happen. 

“Fili, is everything alright?” It took a lot of courage for her to ask a simple question. Fearing what his response may be she held her breath. 

“Hm?” Fili looked up. “Oh, yeah, everything’s fine.” He lied. Everything was far from fine.

“Are you sure? You seem distracted.” Fili ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I’m just thinking.” He wanted to tell her, to just blurt it out. I love you, also I’m a Prince. 

“What are you thinking about?” Fili didn’t seem to notice her shuffling a little closer to him. 

“You- I mean us- I, uh.” Fili’s face went red and his hands began to sweat. He swallowed, his mouth was suddenly dry. “I need to, um, tell you something.” 

“What is it?” 

“I think I might have feelings for you and I know that’s crazy because I’m a Dwarf and you’re an Elf, not to mention the fact that our King’s hate each other. But I can’t hold these feelings in anymore.” Fili moved closer to Tauriel, taking one of her hands. “I’ve been in love before, well sort of, but the way I feel about you is something different. You make me feel alive in a way I’ve never felt before. Every time we’re apart I just want to find you and hold you. I don’t know if you feel the same way but-“

“I do.” Tauriel interrupted. “I feel the same way, Fili.” Fili sighed a sigh of relief. “I have for a long time.” 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Fili smiled as he looked up at her but that smile soon faded. There was still another secret he had to tell. The one about him being a Prince that he needed to share. “There’s, um, something else I need to tell you. I’m not just the reckless Dwarf you think I am, I’m a Prince.”

“A Prince?” 

“Of Erebor. Thorin is, well, he’s my uncle.” Fili held his breath. 

Tauriel thought for a moment. She knew what being an heir could do to something, with all the responsibilities and duties it required. She also knew what being a King could do to someone, especially when a Dwarf and a ton of gold were involved but Fili was different, she could tell he was. 

“Fili, I don’t care about all that. I don’t care if you’re a Prince or a simple merchant, I love you for who you are.”

“So you don’t see me differently?”

“No.” She laughed slightly. “I still see you as the reckless Dwarf that you are, and I always will no matter what your title is. And when you become King I’ll be there to help you, to make sure you don’t succumb to the same fate as your ancestors.” 

“I should have told you sooner but I was so afraid that you’d leave if I told you, that’s why I kept it a secret for so long.” 

“Fili I would never leave you. I don’t want to leave you.” Fili cupped her face, pulling her in for a long awaited kiss. He felt warmth in his body that didn’t come from the fire as he held his One close to him.

“I don’t think either of our King’s will like this very much.” Fili said breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

“They’ll just have to deal with it. And if they can’t we’ll just move away, somewhere we can be together.” 

“I’d like that. Although we’ll need an extra room for Kili, I don’t think he’d appreciate me leaving him.” 

“I guess he can stay outside. Tauriel chuckled. Fili looked up at Tauriel and smiled. 

“My Princess.” 

“My Prince.”


End file.
